<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>没在谈恋爱 by Nightingalefat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399282">没在谈恋爱</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalefat/pseuds/Nightingalefat'>Nightingalefat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 博然, 然博 - Freeform, 然博基尼 - Freeform, 真人同人 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:28:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399282</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightingalefat/pseuds/Nightingalefat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>外语系六元x信计系一宝系列</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>刘昊然/王一博</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>没在谈恋爱</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“对不起啊学姐，”刘昊然低头看站在阶梯边上的女生，“我有喜欢的人了，在追呢。”<br/>学姐僵硬地捧着信封没动，“是信计系的王一博？”<br/>刘昊然惊喜地把她从阶梯教室拉到走廊里，十分神往地看向信计系的教学楼，“学姐怎么知道的？”<br/>“呵，全校还有不知道你俩是狗粮贩子的人？”她把信封往刘昊然胸前一拍，冷漠道：“里边是你下学期交流用的准备文件，自己参考下。”<br/>刘昊然：“？”</p><p>晚上吃了饭王一博打电话叫他去图书馆占座，临到考试周，门口熙熙攘攘排着队，刘昊然左手抓着草莓奶昔吸溜，右手挎着自己和王一博的书包排在末尾，看着队伍缓慢前进。<br/>“喝这个不冷啊？”<br/>王一博从他身后出现，穿着衬衣，外头就套了件毛线衫，还问刘昊然冷不冷，刘昊然伸了下爪子，扒拉一下他的手指，不算凉，这才满意撒手。<br/>王一博接过书包往肩膀上一丢，站在他身后把额头架在他肩膀上继续低头按手机，“考完试去滑雪吗？”<br/>“寒假你不回家？”刘昊然捏了两下杯子，弄了一手水，“就咱俩吗？”<br/>“我正在群里问呢，多几个人更有意思。”<br/>刘昊然“哦”了一声，兴趣缺缺，“那你安排好了跟我说吧。”<br/>王一博：“但是他们都说没空啊。”<br/>刘昊然停顿了一下，兴高采烈回复他：“那你安排好了跟我说吧～”<br/>王一博：“？你复读机？”</p><p>“一博，吃不吃小笼包？”刘昊然拿着两瓶汽水和两屉小包子坐在他跟前，“台面上还有枣泥糕和水果。”<br/>王一博从书里抬头看看他，又看看小笼包，“好吃吗？”<br/>“好吃，鲜肉的，”刘昊然夹起来一个塞进嘴里，“吃的话我去给你拿调料，有蒜汁和醋汁。”<br/>王一博露出跃跃欲试的表情，刘昊然刚想站起来给他拿料碗，就被拽了一下衣角，他停下问：“还有别的想吃的？”<br/>王一博想了想，突然有点脸红，“那个……小笼包多少钱一屉？”<br/>“啊？”刘昊然回头盯着他看，“你没带钱？我请你吃啊！”<br/>“不是，”王一博有点无语又有点凶巴巴地问：“到底多少钱？”<br/>“五块钱，虽然便宜但是真的很好吃！”<br/>“哦，”王一博抬眼看他，“汽水多少钱？”<br/>“两块，你到底怎么了？”<br/>“那不行，”王一博拿起一瓶汽水往他手里塞，“我要喝一块钱的矿泉水！”<br/>“为什么啊？”刘昊然崩溃了，“你怎么突然无理取闹了？！”<br/>王一博瞪他，“我就要一共六块钱的东西。”<br/>刘昊然：“我他妈……不是，我，行，这就去。”</p><p>“谢谢学弟，我有喜欢的人了，在追呢。”<br/>“谢谢学长，饱了。这是上个月社团经费的结余单，麻烦您转交给王一博学长。”<br/>“哦，还有事吗？”<br/>“没事了，祝二位学长百年好合。”<br/>“嗐，说这个怪不好意思的，这还没追到呢。”<br/>“？狗也是有智商的。”</p><p>刘昊然感冒了，裹在被子里打哆嗦。王一博拿着药箱推开他宿舍门的时候，刘昊然团得像个蚕宝宝，头快垂到床外面去了。<br/>“干什么呢？”王一博赶紧走过去把他的脑袋扶正。<br/>“我一直在想啊，”刘昊然哑着嗓子问他：“你为什么对我这么好？”<br/>“我对你好不是应该的吗？”王一博摸摸他的额头，又摸摸他的手心，去箱子里找对症的药，“这跟你把头伸到地上有什么关系？”<br/>“你知道吗？上一个对我这么好的人已经……”<br/>王一博倒了杯热水和药片一起递给他，“已经？”<br/>“嫁给我爸了。”<br/>“……恭喜？这跟你把头伸到地上有什么关系？”<br/>“你不懂，”刘昊然扭了两下坐起来把药吃了，一本正经看着他：“我只有大脑充血的时候才做过你能嫁给我的梦。”<br/>“下次别这么做了。”<br/>“哦，”刘昊然委屈地瘪瘪嘴，“头是有点晕。”<br/>“梦里那是另外的价钱，让你别做梦了。”<br/>刘昊然哭着缩了回去。</p><p>“谢谢学长，我已经有喜欢……”<br/>“你俩到底是不是在谈恋爱？”学长伸手止住他的话头。<br/>“没有啊，还在追呢。”刘昊然说。<br/>“是啊，在一起有阵子了。”王一博说。<br/>“？”<br/>“？刘源儿你再说一遍？”</p><p>一个月前，刘昊然从书上看到了一句很有意境的表白，当晚就约王一博去小花园里散步。<br/>刘昊然：“那个，一博，今晚月色真美。”<br/>王一博：“……我也是。”<br/>刘昊然：“嗯，你也特别美。”<br/>王一博：“？”<br/>王一博：你妈的不是告白吗？<br/>刘昊然：等会儿再问一次叭。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>